Never Ending
by frk-werewolf
Summary: It's a never ending cycle between them... (rated PG-13 for slash: IcemanPyro, and language)


Title: Never Ending  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: X2 Movieverse  
  
Pairing: Pyro/Iceman  
  
Summary: It seemed to be a never ending cycle for them...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these sexy ass boys, 'nuff said.  
  
He was standing right there. I had my chance to apologize. To tell him I'm sorry that I left. But I couldn't. Why? It wasn't at all like me, for one. Secondly, I was afraid. Afraid of those cold blue eyes never looking at me again. What could I possibly tell him to make this all go away?  
  
Then she appears. The reason I left. ...No, I can't blame her. It was him all along. He chose that frosty southerner over me. I suppose it makes sense. He's cold to the touch, he's afraid of warmth. And she couldn't warm him if she tried.  
  
Maybe it was meant to happen. I've grown since my departure. I've seen so much and yet have longed for one thing: ice. It's pathetic really. I'm almost ashamed. Almost. But, for some reason acting like a schoolgirl in love doesn't bother me. Despite the fact that I am not a schoolgirl (schoolboy maybe, but still...) and I'm most definitely not in love... Well, that defeats the entire point doesn't it?  
  
He's looking at me again. It seems he and touchless have spoken below my range of hearing. She's leaving and I'm left alone with him. Should I be scared? Nervous? Confused? I think I'm all three.  
  
"John?" My name is whispered. I almost didn't catch it, but I could feel the chill of his breath from speaking.   
  
"Yeah?" Is my only response. His eyes look me over. I want to turn away so badly. I could never handle his gaze. A cold shiver that should never exist in my fire-based body seems to generate from that mere glance.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Can't an old friend come visit?" I smirk at the small frown in the corner of his thin lips. Thin lips should not look like that.   
  
"Why are you here?" He repeats.  
  
"Chill out, Bobby." I say snidely. "Oh, sorry, too late."  
  
"John." It's all he says, and yet I find myself obeying his spokenless wish.   
  
"I just wanted to see you again, Bobby." I say softly, looking away from his cold form. "It's been two fucking years."  
  
"It's not my fault you left. You could of come back at any time, but you chose not to." Bobby reprimands me. I feel a slight fire starting up within me. This feels all too familiar. Bobby sighs and looks away from me. I follow his gaze across the living room, which suprisingly is the same as when I left. "Why did you go, John?"  
  
"Think about it." I say as coldly as possible. "You and that tart-"  
  
"Rogue is not a tart!" Bobby interupts.  
  
"Fine! You and your so-called girlfriend had literally pushed me away, Bobby." I growl. Bobby blinks in suprise at my sudden rush of truth. "It used to be me and you. Pyro and Iceman. We were a team. Ying and Yang. Then she shows up and took..."  
  
"Took?" Bobby raises a perfect blonde eyebrow. I can immediately sense his curiosity. But I've said too much. I'm not about to open myself to this type of pain. I've done it before with Bobby, but he never seems to realize the importance of the moment. I lower my head and search for a way to change the subject.  
  
"How are you and Rogue doing anyway?" I ask. I mentally hit myself for the subject choice. My stupidity amazes me sometimes.  
  
"Fine." Bobby mumbles. It's my time to give the eyebrow. And thankfully, Bobby's will is practically gone. He gives in almost immediately. Must be a side effect with living with that Wolverine character. "We broke up, John. In fact we broke up a month after you left."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You... Oddly enough, without you there to create the arguements around us or the problems involving us, our relationship fizzled." Bobby shrugs. "She didn't talk to me for a long time. Insisted it was because I couldn't touch her. After about five months of telling her it wasn't that, she seemed to forgive and forget. We're friends now. nothing more." Bobby shrugs once more. "She's dating some gumbo now."  
  
"Gumbo?" I blink, then chuckle. "That French dope that let me in?"  
  
"Yeah, Gambit. He's such a-"  
  
"Hottie!" I finish. Bobby laughs and shakes his head in amazement. "What?"  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, John. Still as blunt as ever when it comes to that."  
  
"I can't hide it, you know. Besides, I bet that Gambit fellow has a nice ass under that trench coat." I grin.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Bobby sighs wistfully. "He never takes it off."  
  
"God, how do you handle it?" I ask. "I know you haven't told anyone else about this, Bobby. I may have been gone for two years, but I still know you. Your such a bisexual little pussy."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Bobby grumbles. "And Rogue knows. Besides, you know the Professor, he's bound to know."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't count. You need to actually tell people, man."  
  
"Why? The only person I want to know, knows." Bobby replys.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Why me?" I ask, feeling that flutter in my chest that always occurs when this topic is brought up with Bobby. It never was official. We weren't a couple, like many might think. We just talked about the fact that Bobby was attracted to men, and I was a literal male-obsessed fag. I don't really think that the idea ever occured to Bobby. He had never acted on his male-attraction. God, I wish he did. With me anyway.  
  
"I don't know." Bobby mumbles.  
  
"Not good enough." I insist.  
  
"Fuck off." Bobby stands and walks over to the window. The stars are out and the moon is visible through the curtain.  
  
It seemed to be a never ending cycle with us. I thought these two years would change us. That I would walk into this old home and be greeted with a few icicles thrown my way. We would fight it out, then laugh it off. And then I could confess my undying devotion to this Ice God and get my life over with. Becasue surely he would kill me afterwards. But before I left, everytime I attempted to talk to him, Bobby would walk off and I would lose my nerve. The never ending cycle was happening yet again before my very eyes.  
  
This was going to drive me even madder than I already am.  
  
I stand to make my way back to the front doors of the mansion. I fell like leaving Bobby with his thoughts and chatting with the Professor for a moment. Though it doesn't seem likely that I'll need one, I should consider checking how much motels run nearby.  
  
It's in all this thought that I entirely miss Bobby's movement. I had expected the expected. The never ending cycle. It's what happens to Bobby and me. Not this. Dear God, not this... Though I'm rather enjoying it.  
  
John, just shut up and enjoy the damn kiss!   
  
....I really need to listen to myself more often, because this is perfection.   
  
"Sorry." Bobby whispers, starting to move away. What? No more kisses? We can't have that. So, I grab his collar and jerk him toward me. Bobby is suprised, but thankfully in the good way. Our lips bind together and I once again thank whatever diety that is out there for an end to never ending cycles. I've been waiting for this for too long. 


End file.
